falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Salvatores
The Salvatores are a faction in New Reno in 2241. History A quiet crime family mostly operating in the West Side of New Reno, the Salvatores operate under the sole leadership of Louis Salvatore, a venerable fossil of a gangster. The family maintains a low profile, building up their forces and developing their influence and wealth, before brutally asserting their presence with laser pistols in early 2241.Jules' dialogue: "{578}{}{Tell me about the Salvatore Family.}" (The Chosen One) "{695}{}{Quiet bunch. They're led by Louis Salvatore, an original gangster gettin' on in years. Their territory's on the West Side; their crib's this bar called Salvatore's on 2nd Street. Don't be making trouble there.}"''Jules' dialogue: ''"{737}{}{Did they always have these pistols?}" (The Chosen One) "{750}{}{They didn't always have 'em'else they'd be in charge o' New Reno'ALL of New Reno. As it stands, they're just building up quietly. Those pistols showed up'maybe a few months back, 'round the time o' the massacre.}" Two of Salvatore's men executed a group of rival thugs belonging to the Bishops and Mordinos, the latter of which tried to encroach on their territory in the West Side. The shock of losing men to superior armaments resulted in the families giving them a wide berth. Jules' dialogue: "{751}{}{Massacre?}" (The Chosen One) "{765}{}{Oh, yeah'two Salvatore boys with those pistols killed a buncha Bishop's men, then shot down some of Mordino's boys who'd been tryin' to muscle in on the West Side. Since then, the other families steered clear of the Salvatores.}" It is not revealed what ultimate fate befell the Salvatores after the major events of Fallout 2. Outside relations The Salvatores mostly keep to themselves, the other families giving them a wide berth ever since the West Side massacre. They are very protective of their secrets and tend to kill people asking questions, especially if they concern their laser weapons.Jules' dialogue: "{726}{}{They shoot light? Do they call the pistols 'laser pistols?'}" (The Chosen One) "{735}{}{Well, uh, I don't really know' I ain't sure what you're talking about. But take my word for it: don't go asking the Salvatores about those pistols. They have this twitchy habit a killing people who're curious.}" Of course, the list of "crimes" warranting death is much longer and includes insulting the family, such as through cheating at cards.Louis Salvatore's dialogue: "{327}{}{Let me prove it, Mr. Salvatore. Assign me a task.}" (The Chosen One) "{335}{}{(Takes a deep breath from the oxygen mask.) There is... a man... who has used his... skill with cards to rob me. The sum is...trivial. The insult is not. I want him killed and the money he stole returned.}"Track down Pretty Boy Lloyd, recover the stolen money, and make an... example of him Despite their relatively recluse, and mysterious presence, they are not shying away from conflict. Rather than direct, high-profile brute force, they utilize subterfuge and racketeering protection services. Louis Salvatore ordered Richard Wright to be poisoned with tainted jet, knowing that the Wrights will likely blame the Mordinos for the killing. This would lead to war between the two families, weakening them and allowing the Salvatores to seize control of New Reno.Louis Salvatore: "{675}{}{(Mr. Salvatore looks at you for a long time in silence, then speaks.) We Salvatores...we will rule New Reno. If a child must die to insure that, it will be...done. There is no other reason.}"''Renesco's dialogue: ''"{991}{}{You were ASKED to make poisoned Jet? For who?}" (The Chosen One) "{995}{}{The Salvatores requested it -- they said it was a..."special order." I didn't know they were going to give it to the Wright kid. You HAVE to believe me...I don't poison kids!}"''Orville Wright's dialogue: ''"{680}{}{Now why in hell would they do that?}" (Orville Wright) "{681}{}{Way I see it, the Mordinos control the Jet in Reno. Naturally, you'd blame them for a drug overdose... and then there'd be war. IF you two didn't wipe each other out, you'd at least be weakened by the fight. That makes life easier for the Salvatores... all they have to worry about then is the Bishops.}" (The Chosen One)' The most secretive and important partner of the crime family is most definitely the Enclave, who traded them laser weaponry in exchange for critical chemical components required to develop and manufacture their FEV Curling-13 project.Metzger's dialogue: ''"{485}{}{The Enclave and New' hey. What the hell you care for? It's business. I need to be sure no one's trying to fuck me over. That's all you need to know.}"Help guard a secret transaction taking place in the desert Appearances The Salvatores appear only in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes References Category:Fallout 2 factions Category:New Reno es:Familia Salvatore fr:Salvatores pl:Rodzina Salvatore ru:Сальваторе zh:萨尔瓦多家族